Sindel/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "The mother of Kitana, Queen Sindel was forced into marriage with Shao Kahn when he conquered her realm of Edenia. In an attempt to thwart the emperor's designs on Earthrealm, she sacrificed herself. Her suicide created a magical ward preventing him from setting foot there. But now the barrier has been dissolved. Sindel has been resurrected, her mind enslaved by Shao Kahn. Earthrealm's former ally has become a deadly threat." *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "The former Queen of Edenia will stop at nothing to keep her place. When threatened with the loss of her throne when Shao Kahn conquered her realm, Sindel betrayed her husband, and her people, to keep her privileged position. Now Shao Kahn's wife and Queen of Outworld, she enjoys power and wealth beyond most people's imagination. Good luck to anyone who tries to take it from her." Storyline Sindel's storyline begins 10,000 years ago when her realm is captured by Shao Kahn. Realizing she might lose her throne, she betrays her husband King Jerrod and murders him in order to maintain her privilege. Becoming Shao Kahn's wife and Empress of Outworld, she claims to the Edenians that her marriage to Kahn is against her will. Kahn adopts the then-infant Kitana, and rules with Sindel until she is secretly killed by Quan Chi. Quan Chi kills Sindel knowing that she will not obey and can be a great threat to Shinnok and Netherrealm. Quan Chi claims that Sindel has died by suicide, and that in so doing she has betrayed Shao Kahn and created a magical ward over Earthrealm, preventing Kahn from invading it. In reality, after Sindel’s death, Quan Chi himself created a magical ward for Earthrealm in order to use this to complete the plan to eliminate Shao Kahn. ''Mortal Kombat (2011) Sindel is resurrected in the present by Quan Chi, who binds her mind to his will. Her resurrection causes the ward over Earthrealm to dissipate, allowing Shao Kahn to proceed with new plans. After Motaro is killed by Raiden, Shao Kahn takes the souls from Shang Tsung's body (killing him in the process) and grants his Empress the power needed to defeat her enemies. With her power boosted by Shang Tsung's souls, Sindel leads the Lin Kuei cyborgs, including Cyrax and Sektor, in an attack on the Earthrealm warriors. While the cyborgs are all defeated, Sindel attacks and kills almost all of the Earthrealm warriors single-handedly, fatally wounding her own daughter, Kitana. She then ignores her daughter's pleas before draining her soul. She is then challenged by Nightwolf, who sacrifices his life to destroy her. Only Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade survive, but with major injuries. When Raiden and Liu Kang return from their visit with the Elder Gods, they find a dying Kitana. Kitana eventually dies from her wounds while speaking to Liu Kang. In an attempt at stopping Shao Kahn, Raiden goes to the Netherrealm to plead for Quan Chi's assistance. The necromancer states that he already has all of the souls from the recent battles, which includes Sindel's soul. [[Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)|''Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series)]] Sindel is only seen briefly as Sub-Zero recalls his death at her hands. ''Mortal Kombat X'' As a corrupted Revenant, Sindel participates in Shinnok's invasion of Earthrealm, and is one of the key figures in the assault on Raiden's Sky Temple. Just outside the Jinsei Chamber, Sindel attempts to kill Fujin, only to be intercepted and defeated by Raiden. 25 years later, she does battle with the former revenant Jax in the Netherrealm, where she is defeated. Any chance Raiden has at restoring Sindel and the other revenant heroes to an uncorrupted form is lost when Quan Chi is killed by Scorpion. After Shinnok begins corrupting the Jinsei, Sindel confronts Cassie Cage. Cassie asks whether she feels guilt for killing her own daughter Kitana, and Sindel replies that they have been reunited in death as a real family. She offers to give a hypothetical undead Cassie a proper upbringing as well, but Cassie refuses and defeats her. When Cassie goes to confront Shinnok, Sindel helps the other Revenants battle Cassie's allies. After Shinnok is defeated, she and her cohorts make haste and disappear back to the Netherrealm. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Sindel, in the form of a Revenant, realizing that the words of Kronika are a lie, begins to hide and does not participate in battles. Later, Kronika calls Sindel from the past, but, fearing that Kronika's lie may cost her the throne, she leaves and does not participate in the battles. Sindel is mentioned by Shao Kahn, who tells Kitana he kept her only to appease her mother. Later, the revenant Jade reminds Jax that Sindel made quick work of him. Neither past or present Sindel is seen during the final assault on Kronika's Keep, and their fates in the new era are unknown. Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' "The spell that bewitched Queen Sindel had been broken. She did battle with Shao Kahn and slew him—punishment for the suffering he brought upon her and millions of others throughout the realms. She dissolved the sorcery that bound Edenia with Outworld and began restoring her realm to its former glory. The many races of Outworld were impressed. Not only had Sindel defeated Shao Kahn, but she had shown great leadership in chaotic times. They willingly offered her their allegiance. Under Sindel’s governance, the realms of Edenia and Outworld remain merged in spirit." *'Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical):' "In the beginning... Shao Kahn invaded Edenia, murdered my husband, Jerrod, and forced me to be his bride. That's the story, but it's a lie. One I told, lest I lose the faith of my subjects, or of my daughter, Kitana. The truth? Jerrod was weak. Destined to fail. By betraying him, I gain a better lover and the ultimate weapon... A conqueror to unite all realms and put them at my beck and call. Then Kronika upended history, and i found myself confronting a future in which I'd been dead for centuries. My so-called family had failed me in every way. Kitana broke my heart worst. Instead of uniting all the realms, she sought to liberate them. As if the Wastelands' savages could ever be more than serfs! Ever the caring mother, I had to discipline my little princess. And after that, I had to discipline a Titan... Now i have defeated Kronika. Outgrown Shao Kahn and Kitana. I have no more family. No more rivals. No more gods. I sit above them all, on a throne that unites all realms... and all realities. Whoever you are, wherever you are, when you are before me, kneel. For I am Sindel, Empress of Time, and you exist only to serve me..." Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline